Mickey, Goofy and Donald vs. Gumball, Darwin and Nicole
Mickey, Goofy and Donald vs. Gumball, Darwin and Nicole is an episode from DBX, featuring Mickey, Goofy and Donald from Mickey Mouse and Gumball, Darwin and Nicole from The Amazing World of Gumball. Description Disney vs. Cartoon Network!, Who of these trios from antrophomorfic animals from the cartoons will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Mickey, Donald and Goofy was walking into Elmore, until Mickey saw Gumball, Darwin and Nicole and hits Gumball and Nicole in the face. Mickey: This is because the two are cats and try to eat me! Gumball decide kick Mickey in the balls and Nicole hits Mickey in the ground, but angry Donald push Gumball in aside and hits Nicole in the face. Donald: This is because the 2 try to eat Mickey! Goofy saw Darwin and hit the fish in the face. Goofy: Sorry fish, but I need fight with you! Both trios put in their combat positons. HERE WE GOOO! Fight Mickey and Gumball hit and kicked, until Gumball karate kicked Mickey and try to scratch Mickey who dodges and kicks Gumball in his face several times, until kicks Gumball in the ground. Goofy and Darwin hit and kicked, until Gofy use his Shield and makes a spin attack hitting Darwin wit his Shield several times until kicks Darwin in the ground. Donald and Nicole hit and kicked, until Donald use a Gun and shoot at Nicole who dodges the bullets and hits Donald in the face. Gumball, Darwin and Nicole shoot at Mickey, Donald and Goofy, but Mickey and Donald dodges and Goofy use his Shield to block the shoots, until Darwin throws the Paint Grenade at Mickey, Donald and Goofy sending the trio into a wall. Mickey use his Keyblade and stabs Gumball in the chest as Gumball fall in the ground but he gets up and hits Mickey several times until hits him in the ground. Donald and Nicole hit and kicked, until Nicole kicks Donald in aside who angry hits Nicole in aside and the two was angry and start hitting eachother, until Nicole hits Donald in aside and sends Donald flying with a Penance Stare. Darwin decide eat Richard's cereal and transforms into a male throwing Goofy in a wall but Goofy transforms into Super Goof and hits Darwin in the face and grab Darwin from his head, ripping Darwin's head from his body. Goofy: Phew, I won! Gumball gets angry and try to attack Goofy but Mickey try to shoot Thinner at Gumball who barely dodges and kicks Mickey and hits Micke several times until grab Mickey from his tal swiming around and throwing him into a wall. Donald transforms into Paperinik shooting lasers at Nicole who dodges and shoots a Kamehameha who usethe X-Transformer Shield blocking the attack and Donald runs at Nicole with a Mallet and hits Nicole in a wall and then he rips off Nicole's body in the half. Donald: Ha, ha! Gumball gets angry and runs at Donald who got a punch of Gumball hitting him in the ground. Gumball gets up and kicks Donald in aside and throws the Daisy Bomb at Goofy, sending him in a wall. Gumball then try to hit Mickey who dodges Gumball's hits and got kick him in the face and transforms into Super Mickey hittng Gumball in a wall. Gumball use the Foil Cap hitting Mickey a lot of times and use the Magic Notebook creating monsters that Mickey melts with the Thinner and Gumball try to use the Universal Remote but Mickey grab the remote and throws it in a wall, destroying the remote. Gumball: Oh no! Mickey uppercuts Gumball in the sky and Gumball transforms into Super Saiyan and both Mickey and Gumball hit and kicked until Gumball kicks Mickey in aside and try to kill Mickey with a Kamehameha who dodges and flies at Gumball hitting him in a wall. Gumball try to hit Mickey who use the Thinner shooting at Gumball's leg as Gumball screams in fear and ends melted. K.O! Mickey: Yea I won! The trio then walks freely and walks at Disney World. Results Winners: Mickey, Goofy and Donald